


Confusiones

by Empty_Loves_Hemo



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Loves_Hemo/pseuds/Empty_Loves_Hemo
Summary: -Mi vida se acabó, ¿Cómo voy a mantener un bebé?, ¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo? - dijo Artie totalmente abatido por la noticia.-Brittany, ¿Estás embarazada?- preguntó Mr. Shue con una notable voz de preocupación-Sin duda, lo lamento Artie no quería alterarte, además, no estaba segura si este bebé era tuyo o de Santana- Respondió algo apenada la rubia, en ese momento todo era silencio y confusión.Otra posibilidad de lo que pudo haber pasado en "Sexy" durante la temporada 2
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 7





	Confusiones

-Mi vida se acabó, ¿Cómo voy a mantener un bebé?, ¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo? - dijo Artie totalmente abatido por la noticia.

-Brittany, ¿Estás embarazada?- preguntó Mr. Shue con una notable voz de preocupación

-Sin duda, lo lamento Artie no quería alterarte, además, no estaba segura si este bebé era tuyo o de Santana- Respondió algo apenada la rubia, en ese momento todo era silencio y confusión.

-¿Te acuestas con Santana?- preguntó Artie confundido y un poco herido, pero todavía preocupado por la situación.

-BRITTANY, ¿Por eso me lo habías dicho sólo a mi?... No me miren así chicos saben que es imposible, soy mujer no pude haber sido yo- dijo preocupada Santana, todos en la habitación la estaban mirando confundidos, Brittany ya había hecho referencias antes sobre que se acostaban, pero esta era una situación muy diferente, era mucho más serio y necesitaba salvarse el pellejo.

-Yo no descartaría que fue Santana- comentó Quinn interrumpiendo el silencio. -Sue tenía la teoría de que Santana fue la que me embarazó, porque se negaba a creer que Puckerman fuera el padre, decía que eran los poderes de latina lesbiana o algo así, yo creía que era una estupidez, pero ahora no suena tan descabellado-

-No soy lesbiana y les juro que yo no fui, de verdad no hay nada raro escondido bajo mi falda. Finn, Puck ustedes deberían saberlo así que dejen de mirarme así- respondió agresivamente Santana al “apoyo” otorgado por su amiga, ella realmente no estaba segura de como salir de esta sin hacer llorar a Brittany.

-Santana, de hecho estoy casi segura que es tuyo, lo siento Artie- Dijo Brittany mirando al piso algo avergonzada por la situación. Ahora Santana si estaba hasta el cuello de mierda.

-Brittany, ¿puedes explicarte?- interrumpió Mr. Shue para tratar de aclarar todo.

-Bueno, sé que una chica no puede hacer un bebé con otra chica, Santana me había dejado eso claro antes, pero esto es diferente- Dijo la rubia volteandose a ver a Santana.

-Sólo los estás confundiendo, por favor termina la idea Britt-Britt- dijo Santana sonando muy comprensiva con la rubia, realmente era imposible para Santana enojarse con esa chica.

-Una vez me dijeron que si había mucho mucho amor te podían traer un bebé- Dijo Brittany ahora con ilusión en su rostro.

-Espera ¿Traer?- dijo Puckerman aun más confundido por el comentario de la rubia.

-Sí, hace tres días una cigüeña hizo un nido en el techo del garaje, no soy estúpida, eso significa que me traerá un bebé- dijo Brittany tomando la mano de Santana mientras todos la miraban muy confundidos.

-Les dije que yo no fui- comentó Santana liberándose del problema cuando todos notaron que en realidad Brittany no estaba embarazada.

-Mentirosa, siempre me dices que me amas cuando crees que estoy dormida o aveces entre nuestras sesiones de dulces besos, así que es totalmente tuyo- dijo Brittany ahora si destrozando la presunta heterosexualidad de Santana.

-Brittany, las cigüeñas no traen bebés- Dijo Artie cortante antes de salir del salón.

**Author's Note:**

> tw: @lovotomita


End file.
